


Not That One

by rebelrsr



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Online Shopping, Polyamory, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Cat, Faith, and Tara do a little online toy shopping. Will Tara get the toy she wants? Or will Cat manage to convince her otherwise?
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Tara Maclay/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257614
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Not That One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the Tumblr prompt: Tara/Faith/Cat going "toy" shopping and each one talking about their different kink perferences and stuff.
> 
> The Muse kept it at least prompt adjacent ;)

“Oh! What about this one?” Tara pointed to the screen.

Cat grabbed her hand before she could actually touch it. “If you put your greasy fingerprints all over my _just cleaned_ screen…”

Faith laughed and reached around their joined hands to put her palm flat against the laptop.

“We’re waiting,” Tara taunted. “What is it you’re going to do?” A tiny bit of Lady Tara edged the words.

Enough that Cat felt some of her equality in the discussion slip happily away. She avoided the question with a dramatic sigh and a pout. “Not that one. It’s freaking Day-Glo pink. No way am I letting you fuck me with something that’s pink!”

As if she’d flicked a switch, the atmosphere in the room changed. Turned dangerous. Cat mentally rolled her eyes. What else was going to happen when she opened her mouth and inserted her foot with both her Dominants in the room?

“You won’t let us?” Faith grinned (with dimples), but Cat didn’t feel the urge to smile back. Nope.

Cat tried to lean away from the grinning Dominant as she scrambled to recover from her error. “No! I…That…That wasn’t what I meant!”

Frosty blue eyes stared into her soul for a long minute. A minute in which Cat squirmed like a bug caught under a glass. “Hmmm. I know I heard you say, ‘I’m not letting you fuck me…’. Either you meant that somehow you had the power to prevent us from fucking you – that is the meaning of ‘not allow’, I believe. We can call Willow if you think I’m wrong.”

Cat shook her head frantically. Not about calling Willow; although, she _really_ didn’t want to listen to another set of giggles. Cat was more worried about anyone in the room believing she’d implied Tara was wrong. “No, Ma’am!”

“Excellent! Then we’ll add it to the cart.” Cat watched Faith click on the pink monstrosity and then select a much larger size than they’d originally perused.

Her eyes slid closed in unwilling defeat even as she imagined Tara harnessed up and sporting that pink cock. Maybe pink wasn’t such a bad color.

A hand stroked her thigh before fingers settled over the seam of her jeans. “Thought you wanted to help us shop, tiger? You ain’t paying attention, I might think you need an incentive.”

The hand lifted, and Cat mourned – until it smacked down on the same spot. Softly (for a Slayer) but a clear warning. She sat up and opened her eyes.

“Gotcha!” Faith’s hand lifted as she poked Cat in the thigh. “You’re easy, tiger.” Her expression morphed into a pair of wide eyes and a quivering lip. “Thought you were gonna break down and cry when Lady Tara came to the party. Where’s my fierce, stuffed tiger, huh?”

“You are so mean!” Cat lunged at Faith, missing when her target hopped from her chair and hid behind a giggling Tara. “You, too, Ma’am.” Of course, she ruined the protest by joining in the laughter.


End file.
